


Did I Just See That....

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times The Squad saw Malec and the one time they saw more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Izzy's Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short and sweet and to the point....sorry...not sorry.

After last night’s demon killing everyone was little exhausted. Izzy was more worried about her brother who was actually thrown around last night. She knew it was silly of her to worry so much about him. But none the less she still worries. She was making her way down the hall to Alec’s bedroom. She wanted to make sure he was still alive. She knocked on the door. 

“Alec.” 

Nothing.

“Alec, are you okay?”

When there was no answer she checked to see if the door was unlocked. And it was. She decided to walk in even though she knew it was rude.

“Alec hey just checking on you.” 

She sees that the room is empty but that the shower is going. She turned on her heel to walk out the door but then she hears something. There had seem to be laughter coming from the bathroom but it seemed to be from two people. One being recognized as Alec's laughter which wasn't heard all the time but she knew it well. The other she couldn't put her finger on it but it was in fact a male laughter. Despite her better judgement she decided to walk towards the bathroom. She opens the door slightly not really wanting to see anything other than possible confirmation that Alec was in fact entertaining a guest. Through the steam she saw two figures, realizing one was her brother she quickly walked away but she did recognize the other to be Magnus Bane. She quickly ran out the door closing the door quietly as possible catching her breath and wondering what she just saw.


	2. Simon See's Something

It was the early afternoon and Simon was walking to the closets downworld coffee shop for Izzy and Clary. He was more than willing to feed the hangry and caffeine addicted beauties. 

He walked in to the practically empty coffee shop. He stood behind one person waiting to order. He had never been to this coffee shop and was looking around. He then noticed something interesting. Could it be? Maybe? Magnus? He took and closer look and saw it was Magnus. He was with someone else. Whoever it was just said something cute and or funny because Magnus can't stop smiling. He was about to go say hi when Magnus kissed the boy across from him. He then saw it...a rune. That's when it all clicked. That's not just any dark haired shadowhunter...that's totally Alec.

"Dude!" 

He looked up to the cashier. 

"Sorry uh two blueberry muffins and three black coffees." He says still looking.

"Uh name?" He was staring at him with a confused look.

"Simone..." 

What the hell was that. Was that some kind of camouflage. He smiled and waited for his order hidden from Magnus. 

"Simone!" 

He raced and picked up his order before he could be spotted. He couldn't believe it. Uptight, mopey,grumpy cat Alex Lightwood was having better luck at Love than him.


	3. Jace Just Can't Unsee It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you these are short

Jace was patiently waiting for Alec in the training room. He knew Alec was a little scattered lately but fifteen minutes late to training is just ridiculous. He went to go look for his Parabatai. He headed towards Alec's room. He made is way down the hallway when Jace heard voices. He stopped before turning the corner to Alec's room. 

"I have to go Jace is waiting and I know you have a client to get to." 

Jace shook his head thinking who the hell Alec was talking to. Alec didn't know anyone besides people here at the institute. He scooted to peak around the corner and when he did he got an eye full. Alec was making out with the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane. 

What the hell. He thought to himself. But how? When? Why? 

Jace let out a gasp and back away from where he was. He walked away slowly and heard one last thing.

"See you tonight at my place?"

"Yes sir." 

Jace shivered and ran to the training room. 

 

Moments Later.....

"Hey Jace sorry I'm late I go caught up on the phone." 

"It's cool" 

Jace tried the entire practice not to picture Alec and Magnus kissing.


	4. Clary's Class in Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary finds out the hard way that Alec is very easily persuaded.

Clary was checking the perimeter which is normally Alec and Izzy's job but Alec was feeling a little sick so it was her and Izzy's job tonight. Izzy and her made their way into the club and found Jace. 

"Alright blend in." 

The girls went their separate ways. Clary was heading towards the VIP lounge when she swears she saw someone familiar. She shakes her head. Come on get it together you need to look out for demons. She makes her rounds and is headed back towards the VIP. That's when she sees it. Is that? Yes that's Magnus and he so straight up straddling someone in the VIP section. Clary always knew Magnus was bold but damn. She goes to take a closer look because why the hell. 

When she gets at the right angle she almost faints. Is that really Alec? But he's sick. Oh so she thought. Oh my God I have to get out of here. What if Alec sees them? What if it's a secret? Oh my God idiot of course it's a secret.

"hey."

Clary turns to see Izzy behind her.

"Hey! You know what I think we're in the clear here we should go." 

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean did you find anything?"

"No, I guess you're right. Let's find Jace."

She nods following Izzy and trying to get that image out of her head before she blurts something out.


	5. The Squad Sees The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Jace goes a little crazy and bugs Alec's room but because of this him and the squad finally get Malec

"I have asked you all here today because we need to talk. I know I can't be the only one who has noticed Alec's weird behavior." Jace says standing in his room. 

Everyone is there Clary, Izzy and Simon. 

"Jace are you referring to the fact that Alec is making out with Magnus all the time?" Simon asks amused. 

"Yes Simon I am." 

"By the Angel Jace it's not a big deal." Izzy adds. 

"Of course not! I just want to know why it's a damn secret."

"You sound like a teenage girl." Clary says smiling.

"Jace why are we here?" Izzy asks. 

"Well Izzy I have taken the liberty of putting camera's in Alec's room and Magnus' apartment." Jace says confidently.

Izzy puts her head in her hands. Clary shakes her head. 

"That's totally illegal." Simon says.

"No it's fine look." 

"Oh my God Jace why?" Clary asks.

They are all now looking at the TV screen. Alec is with Magnus in his room at the Institute. They are kissing and cuddling facing each other. 

"This is happening now?" Izzy asks. 

"Yes."

"Magnus you should go." Alec says putting kisses on Magnus' cheeks. 

"But why? I'm so comfortable and no one is going to bother us right?"

"Yeah but I always get nervous when you're here. I just don't want anyone catching us."

"Why?" 

"Because I like that it's just you and me right now. No people asking questions, giving advice and looking for us to do something. Anything. I like being in our own world for the moment. I'm not ready to share this with anyone yet."

"Fine but I would like to show you off more."

"You already do that." Alec said smiling.

"Yes but, I don't know, I wanna show you off to your friends."

"What does that mean?" Alec and Jace say at the same time. 

Izzy and Clary look at Jace shaking their heads. 

"It means I wanna show your friends who you truly are. I want them to see what I do to you." 

"Oh yeah and what do you do to me?" Alec said seductively. 

"Alexander stop." Magnus says. 

Alec begins kissing him and gets on top of him. 

"I thought Alec wanted him to leave?" Simon says giggling. 

"Okay Jace that's good." Izzy says. 

Magnus magics Alec's shirt away and his. 

"Yup Jace turn it off!" Clary says elbowing him. 

Jace looks for the remote. 

Then the pants go.

"Jace!" Simon screams. 

"Hold on!" 

Alec kisses Magnus and when he pulls away....

"I love you." Magnus says. 

"What did he say?" Izzy asks smiling at the screen. 

Alec looks at Magnus and smiles the biggest smile any of them have ever seen. 

"I love you too Mags." 

They start getting hot again and Jace fumbles to turn off the screen. 

"Okay you are taking those camera's out tomorrow do you understand." Izzy orders. 

"Yes ma'am." Jace says saluting her. 

"I'm not playing." She replies walking out with Clary. 

They all came to the conclusion that Alec would talk about it eventually but for now Alec deserves his privacy. Even if there is video proof of him and Magnus. But it's not like Jace made a DVD and sent it to Magnus' apartment. Cause that would just be weird. Then again it's Jace.


End file.
